the_fantasy_odysseyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lois Storm
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical Information |- |'Full Name' |Lois Joanna Storm |- |'First Name Pronunciation' |LOW-iss |- |'Nicknames' |'Trouble', 'Lo', Stormwolf Twin |- | Dragon Tongue Title |'Lanta bartos, mēre prūmia ' (Two Heads, One Heart - referring to her identical twin and the bond they share) |- | Homeland | Ealdor, the Elven Dominion |- | Born |1255 AD |- | Died |n/a |- | Occupation | Princess of Andúril, Shieldmaiden (a very short lived career), Self Proclaimed IWW (Investigator of the Weird and Wonderful) and Target for Trouble. |- | Coat of Arms at Birth (1255 - 1273) | |- | Motto | Beautiful Monster |- |'Personal Coat of Arms (gifted to her at 18) (1273 onwards)' | |- |'Motto' |Here Comes Trouble! |- |'Coat of Arms: Marriage Celebration (???? - ????)' | |- |'Motto' |More Than Just Friends |- |'Seal(s)' | |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Physical Description |- |'Race' |Grey Elf |- | Gender |Female |- | Height | 5ft 8in (1.73m) |- |'Hair color' |Dark Brown |- |'Eye color' | Hazel Brown |- |'Distinguishing Features' |The scar on her upper thigh after a run in with an angry horse (that kicked her and gashed her thigh open). She always keeps it covered, however so very few people actually know about it. She is also the 'troublemaker' of the two twins, always getting into mischief and finding herself in trouble of some form or another. |- |'Languages Spoken' |English, Greek, Elvish, Dragon Tongue, French, Spanish |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" |Family |- |'Parents' | *Tala Blaez Storm *Sir Calder |- |'Siblings' | *Kahlan Amnell Storm - Identical Twin sister (Older by 15 minutes) *Alyxandra Storm - Younger Sister *Alya Sharpe - Older Half Sister *Marcus Sharpe - Older Half Brother |- |'Spouse(s)' | *Jorren Colevile (it's complicated. Blame Jaina lol) |- |'Children' | *Aldarion Storm (adopted son) *Vixen Storm - daughter *Willow Storm - daughter |- |'Other Family Members' | *Torin Storm- Uncle * Zena Storm - Aunt * Eira Storm - Grandmother * Gryfflett Byrne - Grandfather * Widow Lucas - Adoptive Great Grandmother *Torani Storm- Maternal Great Grandmother * Gwaine Storm - Maternal Great Grandfather * Seifa Storm - Great Aunt * Percival Storm - Great Uncle * Mithian Storm - Great Aunt * Bedivere Storm - Great Uncle * Flynn Storm - Great Uncle * Laini Storm - Great Aunt * Natham Myron - Great Uncle |} Lois and her sister Kahlan are the identical twin daughters of Tala Blaez Storm . They are commonly referred to as "two sides of the same coin" and "two heads, one heart" - both of which reference how close the twins are to one another, and the bond they share. They are also known as the 'Stormwolf Twins' because of their mother, Tala Blaez, who is a werewolf. Lois is the more mischievous troublemaker of the two, and although she never goes purposefully looking for trouble, it always seems to find her, regardless. Though this, she insists, is what makes life fun. She and Kahlan often like to play pranks on everyone by pretending to be each other. Because they are identical, it is virtually impossible to tell them apart, and the only one who's ever succesfully able to do this is their mother - though whether it's because Tala Blaez is their mother and has some inbuilt instinct, or whether it's because she's a wolf and can tell the difference between their scents, no one really knows. Lois was able to succesfully fool her mother once, however, when she donned Kahlan's clothes, confusing Tala Blaez long enough for her daughter to escape before she could get into trouble for her latest bout of mischief. Personality Phobias and Fears Like her sister Kahlan, Lois has developed some phobias over the years, although unlike Kahlan, who will openly admit she's terrified of water, Lois does her best to hide her phobias behind false bravado and overconfidence. Unlike Kahlan, who's fear does not stem from any incidents as a child and the fear therefore seems illogical, Lois in fact has reason to be afraid of the things she is. Fire (pyrophobia). This fear came from when she was a young child and chose to ignore her mother's warning. She and her sister were attempting to write letters to their family in Greece and were sitting at one of the large tables in the library. Tala Blaez had ensured that all candles were well out of their reach before she'd allowed them to sit at the table but, Lois being Lois, decided that she needed more light to see by (regardless of the fact she was sitting in front of a window and it was brilliant sunshine outside - the candle had been more for Kahlan's benefit as she was sitting in the shadier part of the room, away from the window.) But Lois was jealous that her sister had been given the candle (even though it was well out of her reach), so she decided to climb up onto the table, walk across it and snatch the candle, in order to move it closer to her end of the table. Kahlan saw and immediately started shouting for their mother, but Lois ignored her, picked up the candle and started to run back to her end with it. Because she wasn't looking what she was doing, however, she ended up spilling burning wax all over her hand and dropping the candle. The candle subsequently set light to a stack of paper (including her attempted letter she'd been writing) and all hell broke loose as she fell off the table backwards, screaming and crying because of the burning wax that had covered her hand, whilst Kahlan began shouting and screaming because of the fire that her sister had started. The fire was quickly dealt with, as were the burns to Lois' hand and within a week (thanks to a lot of magical treatments), Lois' hand was healed - though several years later, she still sometimes feels the sensation of burning on her skin (particularly when she's scared or stressed), and her phobia of fire is so severe that she gets nervous even just by standing close to a single candle. Often she can be found standing alongside Winter - the pair of them choosing to keep as far from fireplaces and other sources of heat as possible, though because no-one knows of Lois' phobia, she often finds ways to excuse herself. "Keeping Frosty company," is usually her excuse - Frosty being her nickname for Winter. Enclosed Spaces (claustrophobia) Her fear of enclosed spaces also comes from a childhood experience when she again did something that she shouldn't have done. This time, she was playing hide and seek and because she and the other children had been told NOT to go into the armoury, that is exactly where she decided she was going to hide. Climbing into one of the trunks at the very back of the room, holding rusty chainmail shirts and dusty cloaks that hadn't been used for several years, she didn't realise that the lid had a latch on it. As she pulled the lid down, the catch dropped into place and locked the trunk. It could only be opened from the outside, and Lois became trapped. Because the children had been told NOT to play in the armoury, it took several hours of frantic searching and hunting around the entire palace before Tala Blaez realised what must have happened, and went to the armoury herself, to check. After searching every inch of the armoury and calling her daughter's name, she eventually found Lois curled up inside the trunk, having screamed herself hoarse calling for help, and then crying herself to sleep when no-one came. For the next week after she was found, she clung to her mother's side, traumatized by the experience. Tala Blaez hoped that this would teach her daughter to do as she was told and stop ignoring the rules and warnings that the adults laid down for her safety. However, she should have known that as soon as Lois was back to her old self, she'd go right back to breaking these rules again anyway. However, like with the fire incident, being locked in a tiny, dark space for several hours left it's mark on the young Stormwolf, and she is now extremely claustrophobic. No-one other than her mother knows about her phobias, however, as Lois sees them as weaknesses, which she is afraid to show to the world. So she hides behind her false bravado and overconfidence, and so far has managed to con and lie her way out of anyone discovering her fears. But even she knows she can't fool the world forever. Powers and Abilities Lois and her sister both have magic like many of their Storm relatives, as magic runs in the veins of the Royal Family and has done for many generations. However, unlike the other Storms (and other magic wielding elves in general) who's magic can be used to influence surroundings or other people (Winter's manipulation of ice and snow, Seifa's confessing of people etc), the twins cannot use their magic on anyone but themselves. This is because their magic is not so much something they can control and wield as the others do, but it is something that 'exists' within them, enhancing their natural abilities, and their natural bond as twins. As such, it is probably better to describe their magic as being their bond, because they can literally feel what the other is feeling. For example, if Kahlan was extremely angry, Lois would suddenly feel a surge of anger, herself, for no explicable reason. Likewise if Lois was incredibly happy, Kahlan may suddenly feel a moment of euphoria. The emotions have to be strong ones, however, such as deep anger, great sadness, petrifying fear or overwhelming happiness. They cannot feel more subdued emotions, such as mild amusement, irritation or frustration. However, this link between them and their 'sharing' of emotions has often led many to believe that the two can read each other's minds. They can't, of course, but because one will often know how the other is feeling, they can often guess what their twin is doing, at any given moment. An example of this would be when the twins meet a guy they like. They will feel excited and thrilled to be in the company of their 'crush', so the other twin will feel the same and more often than not, be able to guess what's going on. This is why the two often tease one another, because they cannot keep their emotions a secret (at least not from each other), so any secret romances would not be secret for long. This magical bond does not stop at them being able to sense each other's feelings, however. They can also share pain. For example, when Kahlan was paralysed and drowning in a steadily increasing pool of water (that she could not escape from because she was paralysed), Lois was several miles away, but never-the-less felt sudden terrifying fear grip her, for seemingly no logical reason. She began to panic, just as Kahlan was panicking, and it took several members of her family to calm her enough from her hysterics to get any sense out of her. During this time, she also felt the sensation of being underwater, and found that breathing had become suddenly difficult. Although she herself could still move, the sensation of paralysis also greatly alarmed her. Likewise when Lois was stabbed, Kahlan – this time two kingdoms away – suddenly doubled over in agony, gripping the spot on her stomach where Lois had been stabbed. She also felt Lois' terror and became equally as hysterical, despite the fact that she herself was in fact unharmed and was simply experiencing what her sister was going through. Another part of their magic – the only part they can actually control – is their ability to 'share' their vision. After a traumatic experience that Lois suffered when she and Kahlan were young teenagers, Kahlan somehow gained the ability to 'see' through her sister's eyes for short periods of time - just seconds at first, before practice allowed her to keep the 'vision' going for longer periods at a time, stretching it to several seconds, then a couple of minutes. Seven minutes has so far been the maximum length that either twin has been able to hold the vision for. Of course, once Lois learned of this trick, she begged Kahlan to teach her, and soon the pair of them had honed and trained this skill to a controllable level, allowing them to sometimes 'hijack' each other's eyes and see whatever it was that the other was also seeing at that very moment in time. This came in particularly handy for Kahlan, who would often sense that her sister was in trouble and would use the talent to tap into her sister's mind, allowing her to survey the scene and decide for herself if Lois truly was in trouble, or just up to her usual mischief that she could handle by herself. Lois soon grew tired of her sister 'checking up' on her all the time, however, because both twins can feel when the other is using this vision trick, so Lois taught herself how to block Kahlan and stop her from seeing what she did not wish her to see. Of course, this caused a massive argument between the two, which was only appeased when Lois taught Kahlan how to do the blocking tactic as well. Now back on an even footing again, Kahlan came up with the idea of a 'signal' for the pair of them to use, should they for whatever reason, need the other to use the tactic to see something that was interesting to them. Pinching the skin between the thumb and forefinger on their left hand was soon decided to be the signal because whilst it did not cause a great deal of pain, both twins could feel it anyway. So if either of them felt the sensation of the skin on their left hand being pinched, they would know that the other had found something of interest that they needed to show them, and could then use the vision technique to see what was going on. Category:Storm Category:Royalty Category:Ealdor Category:Female Category:Grey Elf Category:Fifth Generation Category:Dragon Blood